Cura Gay - Ripagem
by Comensais do Trash
Summary: Crossover fro hell de Harry Potter, Dragon Ball, The Walking Dead e etc. A autora diz que Lupin faz alguma coisa em algum lugar com alguém. Se você achar o Lupin, avise-nos! Ripado pelos drogadinhos do grupo: Noturno e Lua. M de Mas que porra?
1. Horcrux do Dragão Zumbi

**Título Original:** Luzes da Vida **(Noturno: Só pela capa a fic já mereceu a ripagem) (Lua: Quem vê coração não julga o livro da "andorinha que comeu pedra sabe o cu que tem" pela capa dos sete anões '-')**

 **Título Ripado:** A Cura Gay **(Noturno: Feliciânus favoritou a fic)**

 **Autor Drogado:** Mazzola Jackson Snape (id : 2296980)

 **Sinopse Original:** Harry reencontra Remus na Austrália numa convenção de medicinas para o surto que acometeu o mundo depois da guerra contra Voldemort. Juntos embarcam num mundo onde descobriram a melhor cura para o mundo. **(Lua: Porque vocês só me mandam as fics com o Lupin? Sério, eu gosto do Lupin, ele era gente boa)**

 **Sinopse Ripada:** Crossover de Harry Potter, Dragon Ball e The Walking Dead. A autora diz que Lupin faz alguma coisa em algum lugar com alguém. Se você achar o Lupin, avise-nos! Ripado pelos drogadinhos do grupo: Noturno e Lua.

Prologo **#Que os jogos comecem#Noturno rouba o acento pra pilar o baseado#**

Harry estava lutando com Voldemort **(Lua: Quando? No último livro? No quarto? No primeiro?) (Noturno: BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!)** quando a magia começou a ficar completamente estranha para o lado das trevas, **(Lua: "Fudeu Bahia...", pensava tio Voldy)** mas Harry sabia que algo muito sério estava acontecendo ali, **(Noturno: Harry é profeta. Ele joga tarô também?) (Lua: Não, quem joga tarô é o Diurno x-x)** e esperava que nada lhe atingisse. **(Noturno: ta com medinho u-u) (Lua: Todo cagado)** Voldemort também percebeu que a magia do momento estava mudando completamente. **(Noturno: "E então Harry correu em direção a Voldemort e o beijou. Fim.") (Lua: Curti esse final alternativo... Tudo que o Tom precisava era um pouco de amor, gente!)** Ao redor todos os magos que tinha visto tudo aquilo acontecer e que protegiam a uns a outros, **(Lua: Não entendo)** Harry viu seus amigos protegendo alunos novatos que não deviam estar no meio daquele caos todo. Minerva olhava tudo sem entender. **(Noturno: Véia burra)**

Voldemort que **(Lua: Vocativo, meu anjo)** tinha matado Snape na casa dos gritos, **(Noturno: Ó a autora botando fé que leu o livro. Aí ta certo #puxa, prende e solta#)** arregalou os olhos quando viu o professor de poções de carne e osso a sua frente, **(Lua: Poções de carne e osso? Bem loco...) (Noturno: É crossover com Dragon Ball. As horcrux foram trocadas pelas esferas do dragão... Ou uma poção zumbi, feita de carne e osso '-')** era impossível sobreviver ao veneno de uma cobra como Nagini, tinha que ser por causa daquela magia estranha que estava atuando naquele momento, só podia ser. Muitos magos que tinha sido mortos **(Lua: E o plural filha?)** ao longo da guerra tinham surgido ao lado de Harry, **(Noturno: Harry cercado por zumbis -nf)** logo moreno ficou completamente assustado e olhava sem entender para tudo aquilo. **(Noturno: Harry burrinho...)**

Todos queriam saber **(Lua: ", exceto Hermione. Ela já sabia de tudo, aquela sabichona ¬¬")** de onde surgiu aquela magia que mudava completamente tudo o que acontecia ao redor. Harry viu como Voldemort voltava a lhe lançar uma maldição mortal **(Noturno: Como? Com o pé? De cabeça pra baixo?)** e sabia que não teria como se proteger, pois estava estático demais para querer se defender. **(Lua: Harry lerdo)** O que aconteceu a seguir foi completamente hilário e assustador, **(Noturno: Hilário é a sinopse dessa fic) (Lua: E a capa feita no paint)** a magia que atuava ao redor fez que a **(Noturno: Sinto que algo está faltando aqui)** magia verde de Voldemort se voltasse completamente contra o feiticeiro que lançou. Todos ficaram extasiados como Voldemort se desvanecia no ar como um pó negro. **(Lua: Mentira. É purpurina. Pó Pelotense [Google: Pelotas exportadora de viado])**

Dos mortos que voltaram a vida, **(Noturno: É crossover de The Walking Dead também) (Lua: Crase pra quê, né?)** três voltaram o olhar para Harry e viram como aquela magia no ar entrava nele. **#Lua está entediada#Noturno oferece o beck à Lua#** Lily Potter temia o pior, mas o que acontecia a seguir era que a magia arrancava um pedaço da alma de Voldemort que permanecia no corpo dele e então Harry percebeu que não tinha mais aquela detença de querer falar a língua das cobras. **(Lua: Tá... Cadê o Dumbie pra por ordem nessa bagaça? Não trouxeram ele também?)** Harry sentiu o abraço de sua mãe e ficou completamente petrificado, **(Noturno: Harry é filho da Medusa heuhuehu') (Lua: Petrificus Pirocales!)** ele ainda queria entender como aquilo podia ser possível se todo esse tempo a magia lhe dizia que era impossível ressuscitar os mortos. **(Lua: E o que ele fez com a pedrinha no último livro? Ele fumou?)**

-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? **(Lua: Noturno! Para de roubar os acentos!) (Noturno: Juro que não fiz nada)** –perguntou Harry se afastando dos pais.

-É algo natural da magia Potter! –respondeu Snape rude. **(Lua: É super natural ressuscitar, pergunte ao Kuririn) (Lua 2: Vocativo)**

-Melhor você ficar quieto Snivellus! –bradou James bravo. **(Noturno: Eu li: Jôni Bravo) (Lua: VO-CA-TI-VO;)**

-Parem vocês dois não são mais crianças sabiam! Snape tem razão, é natural na magia. **(Noturno: Nunca vi)** Quando a magia branca encontra a magia negra tudo pode acontecer. **(Lua: "Tudo pode acontecer", lê-se: cinza)** Diz a lenda dos egípcios que a magia branca e negra tem o poder de trazer os mortos pela varinha negra a vida assim como a varinha branca tem o poder de fazer o mago negro bater as botas. **(Lua: Sei não hein...)** –respondeu Lily.

-Quer dizer que as nossas varinhas trouxe **(Noturno: E o plural?) (Lua: Socou no cu, junto com o Lupin) (Noturno 2: Verdade... Quase na metade e nada do tal Lupin da sinopse .-.)** vocês de volta? Mas Snape morreu pela cobra e não pela varinha de Voldemort! –disse Harry sem entender o mistério por parte de Snape. **(Lua: Esse diálogo ta me dando sono) (Noturno: Harry, cala a boca e vai abraçar teus pais)**

-Ele mandou a cobra me matar pela sua magia negra, acha mesmo que a cobra é uma cobra real achada num bosque? Não Senhor Potter, Nagini foi criada a partir de um feitiço muito cruel. –respondeu Snape.

Harry prestou atenção na resposta de Snape e entendeu, **(Lua: Milagre do SENHOR!)** Voldemort era capaz de fazer coisas loucas com uma varinha, **(Noturno: HEUHEUEHEUH' Com a varinha... Seeei)** se aproximou de onde estava o monte de roupas que Voldemort usou, pegou a varinha do chão e a partiu em pedaços e jogou em cima das roupas, e então lançou um poderoso fogo, onde fez que tudo pegasse fogo **(Lua: Sério que pegou fogo? Eu achei que ia molhar) (Lua 2: e pra que esses e's? Não sabe usar vírgula?)** e destruísse as provas de que Voldemort existiu e que a paz começasse a reinar naquele momento. **(Noturno: E foda-se...)** Harry sentiu de novo seus pais se aproximarem e deixou que eles lhe abraçassem **(Noturno: Se o Diurno estivesse aqui, já teria cagado várias vírgulas pela fic)** estava com saudades de não ter dito um abraço **(Noturno: Como lidar?)** verdadeiro deles. **(Lua: Oi? Como faz?)** Snape apertou a mão de Harry e foi embora. **(Noturno: Daóra. Tô afim de fazer isso também)**

Lily não tinha gostado de ver seu único amigo no mundo bruxo partir daquele jeito **(Noturno: MDS. O guri te chamou de sangue-ruim... E, além disso, ele é emo! Desencana do Snape!) (Lua: Poxa Evans... Cê não fez nenhuma amizade lá no além? Tadinha dôcê.)** e soube que ele ainda não aceitava que ela tivesse casado com o seu inimigo mortal. **(Lua: Prevejo uma história de amor melhor que Crepúsculo)** James Potter entendeu o que a esposa estava fazendo e deixaria que ela partisse, **(Lua: Sinto um cheiro de Potter corno) (Noturno: É que eu peidei '-')** pois sabia que tinha magoado os sentimentos de Severus Snape quando eram adolescentes. **(Lua: Ai Deus... As criaturas morreram há quase vinte anos e não aprenderam nada lá no além? Porra! E aquele papo de seguir em frente? ¬¬)** Olhou ao filho e sorriu e foi ate **(Noturno: E o acento? Foi junto?) (Lua: Foram procurar o Lupin enquanto o Seu Lobo não vem. HEUHEUEUHE)** onde estavam Lily e Severus conversando amigavelmente e fez algo que os deixou completamente sem entender. **(Lua: ECA! Ele vai beijar o ranhoso! Que nojo...)**

-O que esta fazendo? –perguntou Snape sem entender as suas mãos unidas com as de Lily. **(Lua: Essa criatura ressuscitou meio mundo pra fazer esse diálogo de cu pra piça?)**

-Tenho que fazer o que é certo, eu sempre soube que você era apaixonado por Lily e sempre quis que isso nunca concluísse… **(Noturno: Potter cuzão. Passa o controle, tu já morreu uma vez)**

Snape deu um soco em James e foi embora, **(Lua: Realmente não consigo imaginar o ranhoso dando um soco em alguém. Muito menos em um Potter)** não pretendia ser humilhado novamente na vida, **(Noturno: Vida? Cara, cê é um zumbi!)** sabia que tinha perdido completamente o amor de Lily. Lily não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia da boca de seu marido e foi atrás de Snape. **(Lua: Perdeu Potter) (Noturno: Lílian Puta Evans Paraguaia)**

Nota autor: **(Lua: O fim está próximo) (Noturno: Amém)**

É a primeira vez que eu escrevo algo totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu tenho em mente, **(Lua: Tentando inovar hein... Da próxima vez muda de xampu ao invés de fazer merda na internet)** dessa vez eu não sei se vocês gostariam de ler algo como isso, **(Noturno: Não)** mas vou tentar a sorte e buscar a sorte. **(Lua: Como faz?)**

Bora bora para os comentários? **(Noturno: Deu vontade de ripar até os comentários kkk)**

Então ate breve! **(Lua: Só que não.) (Noturno: Só que sim, tem mais capítulos) #Lua chora#**

 **Lua:** Sério... Eu não vi nem a cor do Lupin. Que preconceito viu, só porque ele é lombizómi não pode ressuscitar também? Só porque ele tem menopausa uma vez por mês, assim como a minha mãe, ele não pode ser zumbi também? Preconceito. #Sai cantando "A Autora me traiu, acreditei que ia ter Lupin..."#

 **Noturno:** Massa esse crossover –nf. Calma Lua, no próximo capítulo você vai poder chorar e espernear. Vai ter Lupin OOC pra você #bixá má# Até logo, pessoas o/ #Vai dar uma olhada nos comentários dessa bagaça#


	2. A Cerca

**Título Original:** Luzes da Vida **(Lua: Feitas em um salão de 5°)**

 **Título Ripado:** A Cura Gay

 **Sinopse Original:** Harry reencontra Remus na Austrália numa convenção de medicinas para o surto que acometeu o mundo depois da guerra contra Voldemort. Juntos embarcam num mundo onde descobriram a melhor cura para o mundo. **(Morcego: Lupin = Procon)**

 **Sinopse Ripada:** Crossover de Harry Potter, Dragon Ball e The Walking Dead. A autora diz que Lupin faz alguma coisa em algum lugar com alguém. Se você achar o Lupin, avise-nos!

 **Ripadores:** Morcego e Lua

 **Autor Drogado:** Mazzola Jackson Snape (2296980)

 _ **No capítulo anterior dessa bagaça...**_

 _#Que os jogos comecem#_

 _"BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA" - Noturno_

 _"Cadê o Dumbledore para por ordem nessa bagaça?" - Lua_

 _"Harry é filho da Medusa." - Noturno_

 _"Petrificus Pirocales!" - Lua_

 _"É Crossover de Dragon Ball!" – Noturno_

 _"Fudeu, Bahia! É crossover de The Walking Dead também!" – Lua_

 _"Morreu, passa o controle!" - Noturno_

 _"Melhor que Crepúsculo..." - Lua_

Capitulo dois: **(Morcego: Acento) (Lua: Legal é que pula do prólogo para o 'capitulo' dois. O que você tem contra o número 1, autora?)**

Harry viu sua mãe desaparecer atrás de Snape, **(Lua: Aparatou ou entrou pelo rego dele?) (Morcego: Não pode aparatar em Hogwarts! Você não leu 'Hogwarts, uma história'?)** não estava entendendo mais nadado que acontecia naquele momento, queria saber o que estava havendo, tinha visto Snape socar seu pai, **(Lua: Que nojo '-')** mas ainda não entendia nada. James olhou ao filho e sorriu com pena, tinha magoado completamente os sentimentos de Lily, agora sabia que a mulher jamais lhe perdoaria. **(Lua: Gente... Eu não entendo esses trashes. O que o Potter fez afinal? Não sei lidar com verbo oculto '-')**

-O que foi isso pai? –perguntou Harry. **(Morcego: "Drogas, meu filho... Várias drogas e acesso a internet.")**

-Só estava fazendo o que era certo, **(Lua: "Exclui minha conta no ...")** tinha roubado o amor de Snape por tanto tempo, **(Morcego: Como assim? Só eu que senti ~vibes~ yaoi nesse parágrafo?)** eu achei que era o momento adequado de devolver… **(Lua: Oi? Bem loco... Entregou a Evans de bandeja pro morcegão '-') (Morcego: ECA, que nojo!)**

-É que talvez você seja louco? Você não devia ter mexido com os sentimentos de Snape desde o inicio! **(Lua: Cadê o acento, meu anjo?)** –exclamou Harry irritado com o que acabava de ouvir de seu próprio pai. **(Lua: Vocativo, onde estás?)**

Harry se afastou de seu pai enojado. **(Lua: "- Naum mi vumita im mim, Pai!") (Morcego: HUEHEUEHEUHEUEH)** Foi ver seus amigos e descobriu Sirius consolando a família Weasley, **(Lua: Uma pergunta: O 'Sério' Black não tinha 'morrido' lá no ministério? Como ele ressuscitou, gente?) (Morcego: Macumba do Diurno.)** estava enojado até com o próprio padrinho. **(Lua: Harry tá grávido... Aposto um galeão que Dobby é o pai '._.) (Morcego: MPreg? Aposto no Snape)** Viu Ron e Hermione abraçados chorando um no abraço do outro. **(Lua: ECA... Héteros, que nojo!)** Tinha visto o corpo de Ginny entre os mortos, **(Morcego: E esse final alternativo, hein? Bem loco mesmo)** **(Lua: Quem é Ginny? Apelido de vagina?)** tinha ficado petrificado, jamais pensou que a garota fosse se descuidar e acabar sendo morta, mas no fundo tinha descoberto que Sirius tinha vingado a morte da garota, **(Lua: Oi? "mas no fundo" Como assim, filha?)** lutando com a louca de sua prima, **(Morcego: Muito explicativo, hein...)** no fim a bruxa levou a pior. **(Lua: No fim, a vírgula fugiu.)**

Harry tinha visto Remus Lupin **(Lua: É sério isso?) (Morcego: Procon!)** se despedindo de Tonks que tinha levado a pior lutando com Dolov, **(Lua: Defina: Levar a pior.) (Morcego: No céu tem lua? E morreu?)** Harry via como o licantropo estava com o coração partido, **(Lua: E essa visão de raio-x?) (Morcego: Não basta ser bruxo, ser viado e estar grávido, tem que ter um super poder inútil.)** tinha certeza de que ele iria cometer uma loucura. Decidiu falar com ele, mas o mais velho foi embora sem ao menos falar com seus amigos que tinha voltado a vida, nada naquele momento lhe interessava, só queria ir embora e poder criar seu filho sozinho. **(Lua: Gente... Broxei. Essa foi a grande participação do Remo?)**

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\z- **(Morcego: Isso é uma cerca que os separa dos zumbis?)**

Num lugar distante de Hogwarts Severus Snape **(Lua: O Snape botou o nome dele na escola quando virou diretor. Nem esperou o corpo da velha~diva~da~barba~branca esfriar.)** acabava por chegar em sua casa, encontrou Lily parada em sua porta com um semblante muito sério. **(Morcego: Corre Berg, é uma cilada, Bino!)** O homem queria ficar sozinho, tinha sobrevivido a morte, **(Lua: Você quis dizer: Driblado?)** mas não achava que valia a pena recuperar ao amor **(Morcego: Oi?) (Lua: Oi ^^)** de sua vida, já era suficiente a humilhação que James Potter e Sirius Black lhe fizeram passar. Lily sabia que Snape cometeria alguma loucura. **(Lua: Fator comum dos personagens de trashes: Todos estão propensos a fazer alguma loucura... Me comer que é bom, nada ¬¬) (Morcego: EHUEHUEUH)**

-Sabe que precisamos falar. –disse Lily. **#Todos broxa#Lua acende um cigarro de menta e ameixa# (Morcego: Isso existe?) (Lua: Sei lá '._.)**

-Não temos nada que falar, tenho certeza de que Potter deve estar rindo de mim nesses momentos… **(Morcego: Se ele não está, eu estou '-')**

-Pra falar a verdade professor, meu pai é um completo idiota, não acreditei muito no que ele fez em suas lembranças, mas agora entendo, meu pai foi um completo babaca. **(Lua: Claro... Um Harry grávido e OOC, para variar, porque né...)** Eu gostaria que você fosse meu pai de verdade, sempre me protegeu. **#Morcego ri#** –disse Harry que tinha acabado de chegar, assim que tinha se despedido de seus amigos. **(Lua: Agora o pirralho Potter sabe aparatar? Desisto \o/) (Morcego: Não, Lua. Ele foi pelo rego)**

Harry se aproximou do antigo professor e lhe abraçou, afinal o homem merecia, **(Morcego: Eu ganhei a aposta, o Snape é o pai. Cadê meu dinheiro?) (Lua: Só te dou o dinheiro depois que eles forem no Ratinho fazer DNA u-u Trabalhamos com fatos, não se esqueça!)** ele era um ótimo pai a maneira dele. **#Todos abrem o livro na página 394#** Lily sorriu ao ver como seu filho era carinhoso com seu único amigo. **(Lua: "mimimi, eu não tenho amigos, mimimi, eu sou emo, mimimi, cadê o Lupin?")** Severus estava assustado com tudo aquilo. Sabia que tinha que dar uma chance para Lily explicar o que quer que seja. Deixou que eles entrassem em seu lar, que não era muito, ainda não sabia o que fazer sabendo que tinha uma mansão melhor que aquela casa, ali tinha péssimas lembranças. **(Morcego: Oi?) (Lua: Herança do último marido?)**

-Me separarei de James… **(Lua: Calma lá! Foi só uma DR, amiga.)**

-Sabe que não precisa fazer isso, acabei me acostumando com o desprezo do mundo. **(Lua: Eu falei que ele era emo...)** –disse Snape se servindo de um copo de Whisky. **(Morcego: Meu bem, você fala português. Uísque, por favor)**

-Nada disso! –reclamou Lily tirando o copo de whisky das mãos de Snape. –Me separarei porque ele me fez a cabeça contra você naquela época, antes de tudo isso acontecer eu estava esperando você se declarar pra mim. **(Morcego: "- Mim não fazer declaramento di amor")** Eu sempre soube que você era apaixonado por mim. **(Morcego: "- Mim ser apaixonado")** –disse Lily segurando o rosto de Snape para que ele **(Lua: ".. não caísse.")** lhe olhasse nos olhos. **(Morcego: ECA... Vai ficar com as mãos cheias de banha.)**

-Não vale a pena, você tem um filho com ele. –disse Snape olhando os olhos de Lily.

-Eu aceitaria você como meu pai Severus, **(Morcego sobre efeito de LSD: UQ? COMASSIM? SMITH? VOCÊ QUEBROU MEU BRAÇO! SEU CU! DEZOITO! FELIPE? MEU BRAÇO!) (Lua: Calma '._.)** James Potter foi muito cruel com você. Eu quero que você cuide de minha mãe. – disse Harry apertando o ombro do professor.

-Porque me aceitaria? –perguntou Snape decidindo se sentar. **(Lua: "- É o que o sistema oferece")**

-Por quê? **(Morcego: Não está errado, mas também não está certo)** Você ainda pergunta o porquê, eu respondo porque, você sempre me protegeu a sua maneira, aprendi muitas coisas com você. Mesmo quando você me ensinou oclumência, com um tempo aprendi a fechar a mente, aprendi muito com você, e não só oclumência, aprendi a arte das poções com seu livro intitulado "o príncipe mestiço". Eu te aceitaria mesmo que meus pais não tivesse voltado do além tumulo. –respondeu Harry sendo sincero. **(Lua: Tocante. Esse menino é um poço de sinceridade... Hey autora, se joga nesse poço.)**

Lily sorriu **#vírgula está curtindo as férias no Caribe#** emocionada com o jeito que Harry tratava Severus. O próprio Severus não conseguia entender porque Harry lhe aceitava depois das humilhações que fez o menino passar em Hogwarts. **(Morcego: Mereceu u-u)**

-Eu peço perdão… **(Lua: Snape pedindo perdão para um Potter? Que droga você usou?)**

-Você estava atuando, não tem nada que perdoar. **(Lua: Faltou um artigo aí, meu anjo.)** –disse Harry se sentando ao lado do professor.

Lily sorriu, Severus tinha puxado Harry para um abraço apertado, afinal de contas, sempre tinha atuado como um pai substituto para o menino. **(Morcego: Aham... Senta lá, Cláudia)** Lily se aproximou e beijou os lábios de Severus, que ainda permanecia acalentando Harry. **(Morcego: Sinto cheiro de suruba...)** Severus ficou sem jeito, mas retribuiu ao beijo com carinho a mulher que amava com loucura.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\- **(Morcego: Cerca anti zumbi está marcando presença na fic)**

No castelo o ministro da magia ainda não conseguia entender como os mortos pela varinha de Voldemort tinha voltado a vida, **(Lua: Voltaram sem o plural, coitados)** e aqueles mortos que estava estirados no chão permaneciam deitados. Mais **(Morcego: NO MÁS!)** aos poucos, alarmado via que aquela magia que tinha matado o Lord das Trevas era uma magia poderosa que vinha dos antigos. Minerva tinha reconhecido a magia, **(Lua: Chamou de velha, na cara dura!)** mas ainda sim não saberia como ela surgiu, não tinha nenhum vestígio de onde ela surgiu. Minerva achou melhor expulsar todo mundo do castelo já que a guerra tinha acabado, precisava realizar o velório de uma das professoras do colégio, ainda era difícil ver como Pomona Sprout era levada para enfermaria onde permaneceria.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\- **(Lua: Tem mais cerca do que vírgula nessa bagaça)**

James Potter e Sirius Black foram embora juntos do colégio. **#Lua faz cara de safada#** James estava arrependido de ter feito a vida de Severus um inferno quando estudantes de Hogwarts, queria remediar a situação, mas no momento deixaria que o destino seguisse o curso. James sabia que Lily estava com Severus naquele momento, e foi naquele momento que decidiu fazer uma coisa que nunca pensou que fosse fazer. Foi diretamente para o ministério da magia anular seu casamento com Lily Evans, **(Morcego: Tava só procurando uma desculpa pra fazer isso) (Lua: Gente, que tal um atestado de vida antes?)** também escreveu uma carta, dizendo a Lily que entregaria a guarda definitivamente para ela, pois ela tinha mais direito que ele. Sirius não sabia porque seu amigo fazia isso, mas aos poucos percebeu que era por causa de Snape. O animago sempre soube que James se desculparia com Severus se a guerra chegasse ao seu fim. **(Lua: Ainda não entendi como o Sirius ta vivo) (Morcego: esferas do dragão?)**

Viram como a coruja do departamento de matrimonio voava para seu destinatário, preso a pata estava uma carta com um selo do ministério. O homem que estava ali escrevendo sobre o cancelamento do matrimonio entre James Potter e Lily Evans via incrédulo como o homem parecia o jovem de antes. Parecia que nem tinha estado enterrado durante dezoito anos. **(Lua: Empalhado) (Morcego: Avril Lavigne de Hogwarts)** Todo o mundo mágico tinha recebido a noticia de que magos que tinha sido mortos pela **(Lua: "... falta de plural")** varinha de Voldemort tinha voltado a vida, nem Rita Skeeter conseguia explicar aquela estranha magia que tinha atuado naquele momento em que Voldemort tinha sido morto.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\- **#Lua taca fogo na cerca e sai correndo#**

Lily ainda permanecia na casa de Severus. **(Morcego: Põe uma vassoura atrás da porta, filho)** Ainda estavam conversando quando uma coruja entrou pela janela que Severus tinha deixado aberta. Lily recebeu a carta e franziu o cenho ao perceber que era uma carta do departamento de matrimonio do ministério da magia. **(Lua: O Ministério da Magia tem umas repartições estranhas...)** Tinha lido a carta rapidamente e percebeu que James foi bem mais rápido que ela. Harry leu a carta pelo ombro de sua mãe e leu que seu pai lhe entregava a guarda totalmente para sua mãe. Severus respeitou a leitura de Lily, se levantou e se dirigiu para a cozinha faria um chá à moda muggle, **(Morcego: Imaginei ele fervendo partes do corpo de um trouxa)** queria dar privacidade a Lily e Harry.

Assim que terminou de ler Lily abraçou o filho. Logo Severus sentiu ao abraço de Lily pelas costas, **(Morcego: Oi?)** sorriu, queria poder fazer Lily feliz, mas não era fácil, sendo que ele era o sinistro de toda aquela loucura. Nunca tinha amado outra mulher que não fosse Lily. Lily era para ele a única mulher de sua vida. **(Lua: Meu Deus... OLX! Desapega)** Com ela queria ter tudo o que não queria ter com outra pessoa. Tirou a chaleira do fogo e abraçou Lily carinhosamente. Harry sorriu ao professor, queria que o homem fosse feliz, tirou um frasco do bolso e entregou ao professor.

-Suas lembranças. Acho que esta na hora de mudar sua vida, escrever uma nova historia. –disse Harry apertando a mão do professor. **(Lua: To sentido que essa fic vai ter ~vibes~ de #VerdadesSecretas... O Snape vai pegar a mãe e o filho)**

-Obrigado. –respondeu Severus verdadeiramente agradecido com o que acontecia naquele momento.

-Acho que vou visitar meu pai. Severus acho que faria bem se fosse para outro lugar, tenho sensações estranhas aqui nesse lugar. –disse Harry se estremecendo e olhando para trás onde viu uma sombra. **(Morcego: Satanás, é você?)**

Severus percebeu a sombra e foi atrás e o que viu lhe chocou a alma, para na sala estava sua mãe. **(Lua: "para na sala estava sua mãe." Vamos analisar isso...)** Lily também olhava chocada com o que via. Harry reconheceu a mulher pelas lembranças de Severus, mas ainda não entendia como ela tinha sido ressuscitada.

-Voldemort teve haver com sua morte? –perguntou Severus com um pouco de ódio.

-Sim, Voldemort, matou me quando neguei te entregar, quando você ainda estava em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, é por isso que as autoridades muggles prenderam seu pai. Tobias nunca foi o culpado. –respondeu Ellen abraçando ao filho. Severus desmoronou em um choro contido, ele amava sua mãe além de tudo. **(Lua: Tocante²)**

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\- **(Morcego: Muro de Berlin até caiu de tanto recalque)**

Num lugar bem distante de toda a alegria pelo fim da guerra, Remus Lupin acabava de aparecer na Austrália onde queria começar do zero, Tonks tinha sido a única mulher capaz que tinha conseguido chegar ao seu coração, **(Lua: Isso quer dizer que as outras eram incapazes, ou não eram mulheres?)** mas agora ela tinha partido para um lugar distante dele **(Morcego: Do coração?)** e de seu filho. Antes de ir embora tinha ido buscar ao filho da casa de sua sogra, cuidaria do pequeno Teddy sozinho. **(Lua: JURA... Morre de medo de ser pai)** Daria ao filho ao menos uma infância feliz.

Na Austrália Remus **(Lua Urbana: Que país é esse?)** foi para uma antiga casa que seus pais lhe deixara **#Plural foi passear no bosque enquanto o Sr. Lupin não vem#** no testamento. Ali poderia cuidar de Teddy sem problemas. Mal sabia ele que sua licantropia tinha cessado **(Lua: Como assim? Remo, você não me ama mais?) (Morcego: E aí Joelma, quem traiu quem, explica agora) (Lua 2: "O Remo me traiu. Acreditei que era pra encher.")** pela morte eminente de Fenrir Greyback **(Lua: Meus dois amores, no mesmo parágrafo? #Luto)** pela magia estranha que tinha atuado naquele momento em que Voldemort estava sendo massacrado. Muitos bruxos das trevas naquela batalha tinha sido morta. **(Morcego: Sério... Eu to começando a achar que isso é proposital)** Remus tinha sentido aquela magia estranha entrar dentro de si, tinha sentido a magia branca arrancar a maldição do lobo de seu corpo pela raiz.

Quando se viu diante de um espelho tinha se assustado com sua nova aparência, **(Lua: Não. Prefiro um Remo à La David Thewlis, obrigada) (Morcego: Exigente ela, não acham?)** tinha ficado precariamente parecido com seu pai. Queria que Gregorius pudesse lhe ver agora, pois era completamente novo, nem parecia que tinha sido um lobisomem por anos. Assim que tinha entrado na casa de Andrômeda quase foi abatido com um feitiço mortal, mas Andrômeda tinha parado na hora ao perceber que se tratava de Remus. A mulher quase não lhe reconhecia por sua nova aparência, mas estava feliz por Remus poder refazer sua vida.

Ali na Austrália Remus **(Lua: Okay... Pessoal que entende de geografia do mundo trash, onde fica esse país? Valendo uma bisnaga...)** queria poder começar uma vida do zero, voltaria ao seu antigo sonho, **(Morcego: Ser bombeiro de calendário?)** voltaria a ser um renomado pesquisador, ali naquela mansão que seus pais lhe deixou tinha deixado **(Lua: 'lhe deixou tinha deixado" Qual o problema dessa criatura?)** umas raras anotações, antes de voltar para a Inglaterra quando tinha se inteirado que Sirius Black tinha fugido da pior prisão dos bruxos. Mas com tudo aquilo acontecendo naquela época tinha descoberto que seu ex amante era inocente **(Morcego: Sabe de nada...)** de todas as acusações que pairava sobre ele. Agora poderia voltar as pesquisas agora que não existia mais Voldemort.

Assim que entrou na mansão foi por um quarto, **(Morcego: Ele conjurou um quarto a mais? É isso mesmo?)** queria que o filho pudesse dormir seu sono tranquilo enquanto ele limpava todo aquele mofo do lugar. A cama foi a primeira coisa que limpou e então depositou seu filho de quase um ano na cama. Logo depois foi direto para os outros moveis do quarto, deixando o quarto completamente brilhante. **(Lua: Mr. Músculo. É o que o Diurno usa aqui na república)**

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\- **(Lua: Muralha da China é para os fracos)**

Dias e meses se passaram, toda a comunidade magica **(Morcego: Acento se distraiu e acabou caindo, que dó, que dó)** estava feliz em poder respirar um ar completamente puro. O fim da guerra tinha feito que muitos bruxos das trevas fossem presos. Nem os aurores conseguiam entender quando sentiram aquela magia estranha atuando no julgamento desses bruxos malignos. Muitos daqueles bruxos tinha sido brutalmente mortos pela magia.

Rufus queria saber de onde vinha essa magia muito poderosa que fazia ate os magos brancos ficarem de cabelo em pé. **(Lua: Aceita, boy)** Nem Dumbledore que estava dentro de um quadro entendia, a ele não tinha visto nada igual, aquilo para ele era tão irreal tudo aquilo. **(Morcego: Essa autora é pior do que a Lua bêbada perguntando onde é o banheiro "Achei o banheiro no lugar onde é que fica? Vou mijei") (Lua: Você e o Noturno, parem de contar essa história. Isso nunca aconteceu. Mentirosos)** Para muitos tinham alguém por trás de toda aquela magia macabra eram o que muitos definiam. **(Morcego: Por trás... Sei)**

Com um tempo Lily e Severus que tinham sido trazido a vida, começaram a pesquisar sobre aquela magia, pois ambos tinha conhecimento da magia antiga, **(Lua: Qual é o seu problema com o plural?)** por ter prestado atenção ate na aula mais chata do universo. Lily, Severus, Ellen e Harry tinham embarcado numa jornada louca **(Narrador da Sessão da Tarde: "... com altas aventuras. Essa turminha vai dar o que falar.")** para descobrir mais sobre toda aquela magia estranha. Juntos foram para diversos lugares do mundo ate se perderem no meio de um incêndio que acontecia na Irlanda. **(Morcego: Vivo me perdendo em incêndios. Meu hobby favorito)**

Severus salvou Harry de ser atingido por uma haste que voava do edifício que pegava fogo, literalmente estava sendo devorado pelas chamas. Os bruxos daquele lugar olhava a chama consumindo ao prédio. Os feitiços de aquamenti parecia que não funcionava. Harry agradeceu ao padrasto, se levantou do chão e olhou para o prédio consumido em chamas, tinha ouvido um choro de lamento do prédio. **(Lua: Pobrezinho... O prédio está chorando, façam alguma coisa!)** Severus olhava como seu filho adotivo entrava entre as chamas, queria chamar ao garoto de volta, mas o fogo barrou sua passagem. Lily começou a chorar de medo pela loucura de seu filho. **(Morcego: Meus amores, vocês enfiaram as varinhas no cu? Não? ENTÃO USEM ELAS!)**

Ellen tinha conjurado uma mangueira e colocado no poste de agua **(Lua: Criatura... Você não vive sem água. Seu mundo é metade água. VOCÊ é metade água... Puta que pariu) (Morcego: Lua disse um palavrão? #olhos brilhando#)** que tinha no outro lado da rua e então abriu com um esforço, logo a água **(Lua: Obrigada)** jorrava para o prédio. Os bruxos ficaram admirado **(Morcego: Fica de chapéu)** pela mulher conseguir jogar água no fogaréu. Lily em prantos via como seu filho voltava com um pequeno embrulho em seus braços, tinha visto um escudo completamente diferente em volta de seu filho. **(Morcego: É do Capitão América?)**

-Harry seu menino louco! **(Lua: Vocativo, sua anta)** –disse Lily puxando ao filho longe do fogo.

-Sua mãe tem razão, o que levou a cometer essa loucura? –perguntou Severus um pouco bravo.

-Não sei papai. **(Morcego: Papai?)** Algo me fez ir ate lá. –disse Harry encarando ao embrulho em seus braços.

-Deixe me ver. –pediu Lily.

Lily examinou ao bebê que Harry tinha salvado, o menino não tinha nenhum arranhão e muito menos tinha sido sufocado pela fumaça, **(Morcego: Wolverine?) (Lua: Mais um Crossover?)** depois se lembrou do escudo, tinha percebido que aquela magia estranha tinha protegido ao pequeno bebê. Harry tinha abraçado Severus não queria que o homem ficasse bravo com ele por ter cometido aquela loucura.

-Essa magia é totalmente estranha ela atua salvando quem precisa ser salvo. Muitos comensais foram mortos por ela. Descobriremos sua origem certo. –disse Severus sorrindo a Lily que cuidava do pequeno. **(Lua: Vão se foderem. Eu to ripando essa merda desde as 10h. Já são 14h e eu ainda não almocei. Não tem fim não?)**

-Sim. –respondeu Lily.

-Papai, esse escudo que veio comigo, quando cheguei ao bebê, o menino não parecia que estava vendo as chamas. Ele estava no chão quando o encontrei encarando um corpo sem vida de uma mulher. Acho que era sua mãe. O que vamos fazer com o menino? **(Morcego: Dá pra Lua comer, hoje o almoço sai tarde)** –perguntou Harry ainda abraçado a Severus.

-Teremos que ver se tem família vivia… **#Lua está ficando irritada#**

A magia do lugar fez com que o fogo queimasse a mangueira que Ellen segurava, nisso Lily percebeu que a magia do momento atuava protegendo ao bebê de ser entregado para os estranhos da família do pequeno. **(Lua: Não entendi merda nenhuma. Magia isso, magia aquilo. CANSÔ MINHA BELEZA)** Naquele momento Lily decidiu ficar com o bebê como se fosse seu filho. E então a magia entrou no corpo do menino. Severus não entendeu, mas sorriu quando Lily beijou a testa do menino. **(Morcego: Robou a criança... Cadê o Lupin bombeiro de calendário?)**

-Oba um irmãozinho! –disse Harry feliz. **#Lua empurra a cerca na cabeça do Harry# (Lua: FIM!)**

Lily riu da atitude do pequeno Harry. Ela simplesmente adorava quando seu filho agia daquele jeito, parecia que tinha voltado a ser uma criança de quatro anos. Percebeu que Severus estava com medo.

-Te ensinarei Sev. **(Morcego: Chamou de cabaço) (Lua: Mas ele é cabaço)** Você será um bom pai, para quando tenhamos os nossos. –disse Lily carinhosamente para o homem.

-O que esta querendo dizer com isso? –perguntou Severus assustado. **(Lua: Ela quer dizer que uma hora você vai ter que aprender a usar a varinha!)**

Por ter passado quase um ano e meio, Severus e Lily tinha se casado com a benção de Harry que queria que sua mãe fosse feliz. Severus e Lily já tinha consumado seu casamento há meses, Severus sabia que podia ter a possibilidade de ser pai a qualquer momento, mas para ele era ainda estranho. **(Morcego: Acredite, é mais estranho para a criança)**

-Que dentro de oito meses você vai ser pai de gêmeos. –respondeu Lily depositando ao bebê que tinha salvado no colo de Severus para que ele se acostumasse. **(Lua: Tão cagando dinheiro? Já tem um filho, tá grávida de mais dois e ainda quer assumir um fedelho que achou na puta que o pariu em chamas? Poxa... Paga minha conta no xerox da facu)**

-Merlin, gêmeos? –perguntou Severus um pouco assustado, estava esperando um filho e não dois da mulher que amava com loucura.

Harry sorriu, sua mãe tinha realmente refeito a vida dela ate ter filhos com Severus ela já estava tendo. **(Morcego: Nem esperou o corpo do marido esfriar... Não, espera, ele ta vivo)** Harry sabia que seu pai biológico tinha voltado a trabalhar no ministério da magia no departamento de aurores. Assim como Severus, Harry sabia que James tinha refeito a sua vida nesse ano que tinha passado. Mais ainda não sabia o que o homem fazia depois do trabalho. **(Morcego: Happy hour)**

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\- **(Lua: Vou pedir pro Diurno providenciar uma cerca dessas aqui pra república)**

Austrália sete horas da manha. **(Morcego: Tio)**

Remus estava arrumando sua maleta, agora que era reconhecido no mundo por ter descoberto a cura para a pior doença do mundo, **(Lua: Cura gay?) (Morcego: HUEHEUHEHEHU)** varíola de dragão. Muitos dos bruxos que sofriam com isso foram salvos. Mesmo não gostando de poções, Remus estudava e fazia pesquisas e sempre tinha resultados favoráveis para o bem da humanidade. A magia que atuava ao redor do mundo tinha ajudado Remus quando ele não obtinha o resultado desejado. **(Morcego: Essa magia já ta me dando no saco)** Olhou para o filho que estava brincado com seus brinquedos, o menino estava prestes a completar dois anos. **(Lua: O menino tem nome)**

Com um tempo tinha se acostumado coma magia cuidando de seu filho enquanto estava trabalhando, **(Morcego: Magia babá?)** meses antes tinha contratado uma baba para cuidar de Teddy, mas a magia estranha não deixou que a mulher chegasse perto de Teddy e acabou que Remus percebeu que a magia protegia e cuidava de seu filho completamente melhor que ele. E foi nesses meses que tinha descoberto que James Potter tinha se divorciado de Lily e refeito a vida. Assim como Lily tinha refeito a vida com Severus. **(Lua: Ô povinho fofoqueiro)**

Saiu de casa e foi ao trabalho no hospital queria fazer um novo teste da nova poção que tinha criado e esperava que essa fosse o resultado definitivo para a cura de outra doença. Muitos dos curandeiros não sabia como tinha surgido aquela doença, mas ela atacava a maioria das pessoas que praticaram maldades contra o mundo. **(Morcego: Podia atacar a autora também. #FicaADica)** Mas elas já tinha sido punidas e libertadas depois de cumprirem suas penas em Azkaban.

Remus não entendia aquela magia para ele era estranho ver uma magia atacar aquelas pessoas depois delas se redimirem com o mundo por tamanha barbaridade.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s- **(Morcego: Tem cobras na cerca '-')**

Severus estava segurando Lewis o bebê que Harry tinhas salvo do incêndio na Irlanda, **(Morcego: É Logan) (Lua: Wolverine?)** tinha se acostumado a carregar ao bebê por todos os lados em que iam para investigar a magia. Harry também ajudava, sempre quis ter irmãos. Lewis era um garoto muito agitado, mas Severus e Lily tinham conseguido atender ao menino. Ellen achava engraçado ver seu filho cuidando de Lewis com tanto carinho. Era ate estranho para o próprio Severus se ver cuidando de um bebê, mas aos poucos ele tinha pegado o jeito e aprendido a cuidar e amar o menino. **(Lua: Tocante³)**

Lily já estava no sexto mês de gestação e estava **(Morcego: "... com uma enorme barriga, parecia vermes.")** feliz por estar tudo bem com a gravidez. Harry tinha ficado feliz ao ver que a magia do mundo protegia a gravidez de sua mãe. **(Lua: Sério. Magia ali, magia aqui... Soca essa babaquice toda no rabo!)** Esperava que acorresse **(Morcego: Oi?)** tudo bem no final. Afinal **#Dona Vírgula está se sentindo indisposta#** sua mãe merecia ser feliz. Harry tinha ido visitar seu pai biológico certo dia e descobriu seu pai na cama sendo dominado por seu padrinho, **(Lua: Chama o João Cléber! PARA PARA PARA!)** tinha ficado assustado nunca soube que seu pai gostava desse tipo de coisa.

-Pai? –perguntou incerto, sabia que aquele momento não era adequado para perguntar, mas estava chocado.

-Harry! –respondeu James empurrando Sirius para longe.

-O que é isso? **(Morcego: "- Arte das 'Travas', meu filho")** –perguntou Harry sem entender.

-Harry… quando conheci sua mãe, algo mexeu comigo, mas naquela tempo eu estava tendo um caso com Sirius, muito antes de entrar em Hogwarts. **(Lua: Começou cedo, hein! Entrou em Hogwarts com 11 anos)** Sirius é meu primo, **(Morcego: Filho da chocadeira, só pode) (Lua: De 12° grau, no mínimo)** portanto seu tio. Sirius é dois anos mais velho que eu e foi com ele que eu aprendi sobre essas coisas, e foi com ele que eu soube qual era a melhor casa em Hogwarts. Um dia eu disse a Sirius que eu queria ter filhos e ele me ajudou a conquistar sua mãe, mas eu nunca quis magoar sua mãe, então eu dei um basta na relação que mantinha com Sirius e fiquei com ela. –respondeu James envergonhado. **(Morcego: CHO-CA-DA)**

-Agora que se divorciou dela resolveu voltar sua relação com ele? –perguntou Harry ele não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento. **(Lua: Eu sinto nojo quando penso em Sirius com qualquer Potter)**

-Sim, mas foi estranho Harry, quando eu estava morto, Sirius teve um caso com Remus, **(Morcego: Já sabemos)** mas quando ele foi te resgatar no véu, **(Lua: Véu? Você quis dizer: Ministério?)** Remus tinha terminado com ele, por ser infantil demais. Conheço você Sirius sei bem que eu estou certo. –respondeu James olhando feio para Sirius que olhava indignado para o marido. **(Morcego: Marido? A que ponto chegamos?)**

-Estraga prazeres. –resmungou Sirius se vestindo.

Harry estava envergonhado de ter atrapalhado seu pai naquilo. **(Lua: É triste ser empaca foda)**

-Pai, acho que estou apaixonado. –disse Harry de repente. **(Morcego: Não é a hora para isso, Harry)**

-O quê? –perguntou Sirius chocado.

-Que bom pequeno, e quem é a dona? **(Morcego: HUEHUEHEUE)** –perguntou James dando um peteleco em Sirius pelo grito.

-Remus. **#Lua acende outro cigarro de menta e ameixa#** –respondeu magoado, pois não sabia onde o outro se enfiou.

-Vá atrás dele Harry, ele merece ser feliz também. –disse James abraçando o filho. **(Morcego: "- oi pai, desculpa empacar sua foda, mas é que eu quero dar pro seu antigo colega de escola que é um lobisomem viúvo de quase quarenta anos e tem um filho." "- tudo bem filho, mande um vídeo") (Lua: ahshashashahh)**

-Mas papai é seu amigo e eu não sei onde ele se meteu. –disse caindo de joelhos chorando. **(Lua: Tocante** **4** **)**

James entendeu a aflição de seu filho, mas estava feliz mesmo assim, pois sabia que Remus não machucaria seu filho, **(Morcego: Quem deveria saber disso é o Sirius... Desisto)** mas tinha o fato de que eles não sabia onde Remus estava vivendo. Sirius se perguntava a mesma coisa. Ate James se lembrar do profeta diário do dia anterior que tinha mostrado uma reportagem na Austrália.

-Harry vá atrás de Remus na Austrália, ele vive lá. –James disse depois de lembra da reportagem. **(Lua: Ali na esquina, né)**

-Porque tão longe? –perguntou Harry.

-Porque uma vez ele me disse que tinha uma casa lá, disse que tinha uma vida lá quando teve que voltar para essa guerra insana. – disse Sirius ao se lembrar de que Remus vivia feliz lá antes de voltar para ser professor. **(Lua: Eu vivia feliz antes de entrar para faculdade, é a vida. Aceita, boy)**

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\- **(Morcego: A Cerca está se tornando protagonista nessa bagaça)**

Remus naquele momento estava voltando para casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho árduo no hospital, **(Lua: Trabalho árduo é ripar isso aqui, viu!)** ele era um dos residentes um dos melhores medibruxos que existia no local, pois era o único que via a melhor nas pessoas. Aquela magia estranha lhe protegia ali dentro do edifício, lhe protegia das más intenções dos pacientes. **(Morcego: "más intenções", vão fazer o que? Passar a doença pra ele?)** Era por isso que agora atuava na ala destinada a crianças doentes. Tinha curado quinze crianças de uma doença terrível, essas crianças já estavam **(Lua: "... voltando a ter relações heterossexuais.")** em casa com seus pais. **(Morcego: "relações heterossexuais em casa com seus pais" Isso é pedofilia e incesto ao mesmo tempo!)**

Remus entrou em sua casa, encontrou seu pequeno filho brincando com seus brinquedos tranquilo, tinha percebido que a magia do lugar protegia bem seu filho. **(Lua: Já sabemos)** Agradecia por aquela magia proteger seu filho sem ter alguém por perto. Naquele momento sentiu saudades de seus amigos, mas sabia que Sirius tinha voltado para sua antiga relação com James. **(Morcego: Foi bonito, foi. Foi intenso, foi...)** Sabia que Lily tinha se casado com Severus, ele queria saber de Harry. **(Lua: Sinta o cheiro doce de pedofilia)**

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ **(Lua: Até mais, Cerca. Te amamos o/)**

Nota autor:

Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo, **(Morcego: Procure uma cadeira) (Lua: Procure uma clinica de reabilitação, isso sim!)** muito grande para o meu gosto, mas é o que há para ser dito, espero vocês nos reviews

Ate breve nos próximos capítulos. **(Lua: Mais? NÃO!)**

Ate **(Morcego: VAZA!)**

 **Comentários Finais:**

 **Morcego:** 5k. 11 páginas. Quero décimo terceiro, hora extra, licença maternidade... Diurno, temos que acertar esses detalhes. **(Diurno: Não assino carteira)** Até mais, gatinhas. Bjo do Morcegão.

 **Lua:** Gente... Dei um Google aqui e não descobri em qual continente que fica Austrália Remus, quem descobrir ganha uma bisnaga. Até logo. #Corre para a cozinha#


	3. 5 Seg de Piroca Seca

**Título Original:** Luzes da Vida

 **Título Ripado:** A Cura Gay

 **Sinopse Original:** Harry reencontra Remus na Austrália numa convenção de medicinas para o surto que acometeu o mundo depois da guerra contra Voldemort. Juntos embarcam num mundo onde descobriram a melhor cura para o mundo. **(Diurno: 'mundo' três vezes no mesmo parágrafo. Morra)**

 **Sinopse Ripada:** Crossover de Harry Potter, Dragon Ball e The Walking Dead. A autora diz que Lupin faz alguma coisa em algum lugar com alguém. Se você achar o Lupin, avise-nos!

 **Ripadores:** Diurno e Lua

 **Autor Drogado:** Mazzola Jackson Snape (2296980)

 **Preliminares da Autora:** Antes de começar a leitura um aviso!

Tem estupro entre Harry e Remus. **(Diurno: A seco?)** Lembranças do passado de James e Sirius.. eu não me lembro se já tinha avisado, mas nessa fic Sirius é dois anos mais velho que James. **(Lua Resumiu: Quando um não quer o outro estupra; Vai ter ~flashback~; Caguei pra idade do Sirius.)**

Agora vamos embora **(Diurno: Ok. Até mais o/)** para leitura e comentar no final dela?

BOA LEITURA! **(Lua: De que jeito, meu anjo?)**

 **No capítulo anterior dessa bagaça...**

" _Lupin = Procon!" -_ _ **Morcego**_

" _\- Não tenho amigos, mimimi, eu sou emo, mimimi, cadê o Lupin?" -_ _ **Lua**_

" _Sinto cheiro de suruba..." -_ _ **Morcego**_

 _#_ _ **Lua**_ _faz cara de safada#_

" _Muro de Berlin até caiu de tanto recalque..." -_ _ **Morcego**_

" _Que país é esse? Valendo uma bisnaga." -_ _ **Lua Urbana**_

" _Essa turminha vai dar o que falar." -_ _ **Narrador da Sessão da Tarde**_

" _Mais um Crossover? CANSÔ MINHA BELEZA!" -_ _ **Lua**_

" _Cadê o Lupin...?" -_ _ **Morcego**_

" _Chama o João Cléber! PARA, PARA, PARA!" -_ _ **Lua**_

" _CHO-CA-DA! A que ponto chegamos?" -_ _ **Morcego**_

" _Sinta o cheiro doce de pedofilia..." -_ _ **Lua**_

" _Quer mais? NÃO! VAZA!" –_ _ **Morcego**_

Capitulo três **(Lua: 3k. 7 páginas.)**

Harry tinha ficado feliz com o apoio de seu pai, por aceitar que ele fosse atrás de seu amor. **(Lua: Também né, ele não podia dizer não naquela situação.)** Ele queria conquistar Remus pelo seu próprio mérito. Tinha voltado para a nova casa que sua mãe decidiu morar com Severus, ali tinha um quarto inteiro seu, quando chegou encontrou sua vó Ellen **(Diurno: Não se preocupe Sr** **a** **. Prince, nossos advogados já estão fazendo o possível para tirar seu nome dessa sujeira.)** numa cadeira de balanço com Lewis no colo. Subiu correndo para o quarto fazer uma pequena **(Lua: "... bomba caseira")** mala, precisava partir o quanto antes, pois não sabia se Remus ficaria para sempre na Austrália.

Severus saia do quarto de casal em que dormia com Lily, o homem estava feliz. **(Diurno: Depois de anos naquela masmorra, é de se esperar que esteja feliz. A rinite agradece) (Lua: E dá pra ter rinite com aquela baita nareba?)** Harry percebeu que seus irmãos gêmeos resolveram nascer. **(Lua: O legal é que quem percebeu foi o Harry e não a mãe)** No colo de Severus estava um embrulho rosa, **(Diurno: O vestido de noiva dele)** Harry se acercou para ver sua irmã, ela era linda, tinha um tufo de cabelo ruivo, **(Lua: "... um nariz de tucano e a pele oleosa")** Harry tinha certeza de que a garotinha se pareceria igual à mãe no futuro. **(Diurno: Não, 'se pareceria' é no passado. Redundância me irrita ¬¬)** Severus sorriu ao ver que Harry tinha gostado de conhecer sua irmã.

-O nome dela é Kathlin… **(Diurno: Isso aqui tá parecendo uma creche!)**

-Lindo! –interrompeu Harry emocionado, beijou a testa de sua irmã.

Severus riu, **(Lua: Ele sabe rir?)** Harry realmente estava agindo como uma criança de cinco anos naquele momento. **(Lua: Tem açúcar demais nessa bagaça... Ai, minha diabetes)** No quarto Lily amamentava o gêmeo da garotinha, seu nome era Joshua **(Diurno: Saúde) (Lua imitando a autora: Preciso inventar um nome... Já sei! #dá uma cabeçada no teclado# Zedaw!) (Diurno: Vou ter um cachorro com esse nome)** e era uma copia fiel de Severus, **(Lua: E esse verbo perdido aí?)** só mudava o nariz e seus olhos, o nariz era igual de Lily, já seus olhos eram azuis. Harry entrou no quarto de sua mãe para conhecer seu irmão. Lily ninava seu pequeno no colo, Harry se aproximou cauteloso não queria acordar o menino com sua empolgação, mas estava feliz. **(Diurno: Tudo é feliz, lindo e não existem fraldas sujas... Cansei, quero estupro!)**

-Oi, vem ver como ele é lindo. **(Lua: "uma cópia fiel de Severo", lindo aonde? No pêlo do sovaco?)** –chamou Lily ao ver que Harry parou.

Harry estava nervoso, mas foi conhecer o embrulho azul no colo de sua mãe. Ele estava feliz de poder ter irmãos, percebeu que o garotinho era uma copia fiel de Severus, **(Lua: Já sabemos! E faltou o acento)** só queria ver os olhos do menino quando ele acordasse, mas aquilo teria que esperar, afinal estava de partida para Austrália, precisava encontrar Remus o quanto antes. **(Diurno: Já tá subindo pelas paredes)** Resolveu contar para a mãe onde estaria indo naquele momento, afinal tinha recebido a benção de seu pai para ir atrás de Remus e queria que sua mãe aceitasse que ele queria ficar com Remus. **(Lua: Eu gosto do Remo, mas ler o nome dele três vezes no mesmo parágrafo me dá sono)**

-Podemos conversar em particular com o papai? **(Diurno: Papai? #facepalm)** –perguntou Harry vendo Severus depositar a menina no berço ao lado da cama, logo ele colocou o gêmeo ao lado da menina.

-O que esta acontecendo Harry? **(Lua: VO-CA-TI-VO.)** –perguntou Lily sentindo o medo e aflição de Harry. **(Diurno: Das flores lindas e felizes ao caos das fraldas em menos de cinco parágrafos.) (Lua: Envolvente –nf)**

-Eu me apaixonei e só me dei conta que sinto a falta dele. –respondeu de cabeça baixa.

-E quem é o garoto? **(Lua: ahshashahs' Até o Snape sabe que o Harry é veado) (Diurno: Deprimente)** –perguntou Severus.

-Remus. –respondeu baixinho.

-Você sabe que ele teve uma relação com seu padrinho **#Sr** **a** **. Vírgula foi ao bingo#** não sabe? –perguntou Lily, ela conhecia a perfeição que Sirius tinha uma relação com Remus. **(Diurno: Já vi que coerência e coesão passam longe daqui.)**

-Eles terminaram e eu não sabia que eles tiveram uma relação, mas papai me deu benção para ir atrás de Remus. **(Lua: Teu pai queria terminar a foda que tu empacou. Eu, no caso dele, dava benção até pro Papa)** –respondeu Harry.

Severus percebeu que Harry estava completamente triste **(Diurno: Bipolar)** com o que estava acontecendo no momento, sabia que teria que deixar o garoto seguir a vida dele e esperava sinceramente que fosse o melhor para o garoto, ele só queria que Harry fosse feliz e esperava sinceramente que ele conseguisse ser feliz. Ele tinha refeito a vida com Lily e estava completamente apaixonado pela esposa. **(Lua: Tocante) (Diurno: Broxante)**

-Sabe que terá que procurar por ele, não é? –disse Severus se sentando ao lado de Lily.

-Sirius disse que ele mora na Austrália. –respondeu Harry.

-Então vá Harry, você mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz nessa historia, você é o que mais sofreu nessa vida, merece começar do zero. –respondeu Severus puxando Harry para um abraço apertado junto com Lily. **(Diurno: Há pouco a criatura estava dizendo: "Harry estava agindo como uma criança de cinco anos", agora deixa ele viajar pra puta que o pariu atrás de um cara de quarenta anos? Umas boas bofetadas resolvem isso tudo) (Lua: O Remo não têm quarenta!)**

Harry sorriu feliz **(Diurno: Bipolar²)** de que Severus também queria que ele fosse feliz em sua vida, precisava ser feliz, estava cansado de ficar sozinho e merecia conhecer os prazeres da vida, já tinha perdido muito na vida conforme crescia, era uma pena que só pessoas mortas pela varinha de Voldemort voltava a vida, era como se aquela magia estava devolvendo todos aqueles que ao longo dos anos Tom Riddle prejudicou e no final sempre matava suas vitimas. Aquela magia estranha realmente era muito, mas muito estranha **(Lua: 'aquela magia estranha realmente era muito estranha...', que tipo de droga você usou?)** e Harry queria saber o que tinha com ela. Mas naquele momento ele queria se concentrar em encontrar Remus, saber se ele tinha superado a morte da esposa. **#Lua acende um cigarro de maçã#**

-Vá Harry, vá procurar sua felicidade, se ele te machucar pode ter certeza de acabo com a raça dele. –disse Severus apertando um dos ombros do garoto. **(Diurno: "Ninguém aqui te aguenta mais, vai logo")**

-Obrigado, é melhor eu ir. –respondeu Harry beijando o rosto de seus pais **(Lua: Você quis dizer: Mãe e Seboso?)** e indo para o berço onde fez um carinho suave nos gêmeos.

Harry no caminho se despediu de Ellen e Lewis que estava dormindo no colo de sua avó. **(Diurno: Figurantes)**

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\- **(Lua: Olá, Dona Cerca. Como tem passado?)**

-Nunca imaginei que Harry fosse nos pegar no flagra! –disse James tentando entender porque nunca tinha contado ao filho que tinha uma relação com Sirius. **(Diurno: Influências)**

-Bom pelo menos ele não nos xingou, pelo menos ele aceita nossa relação. –resmungou Sirius puxando James para a cama voltando a beijá-lo. **(Diurno: Eca)**

James se lembrava do dia em que Sirius lhe chamou no quarto quando era criança e ainda não tinha entrado em Hogwarts, mas Sirius já tinha começado o ano. Nunca se imaginou que seu primo fosse lhe abaixar a calça e tirar sua camisa, tinha ficado assustado com seu primo. **(Lua: Deus fez os primos para não pegarmos os irmãos) (Diurno: Amém!)** Sirius fez seu pequeno primo conhecer os prazeres daquela vida muito cedo. James tinha nove anos quando aprendeu sobre sexo com seu primo pervertido. **(Diurno: Isso me traz lembranças da minha época de padre...) (Lua: .)** Sirius tinha forçado James a respeitá-lo com sexo, ensinou seu pequeno primo tudo sobre sexo. **(Lua: Eu só imagino o 'tudo sobre sexo' que ele sabia aos onze anos)** Foi naquele mesmo dia que penetrou o ânus virgem de James. Sirius com onze anos fez sexo com James. **(Lua: Já entendemos! Segue)** E logo depois Sirius obrigou James a ser seu namorado. **(Diurno: As crianças de hoje em dia não são mais crianças)**

Com um tempo naquela época, James aprendeu a gostar de ser dominado por seu primo. **(Diurno: Passiva) (Lua: PARA de comentar uma palavra só) (Diurno: Não)** E Sirius aprendeu a gostar de James lhe consentindo quando queria sexo. James foi a pequena puta de Sirius em seus anos de criança, **(Diurno: "Como destruir um personagem um parágrafo, Vol. XV")** quando fez onze anos e começou Hogwarts eles começaram a se encontrar em vários lugares da escola. **(Lua: Não quero detalhes)** O local preferido de Sirius era nas arquibancadas do estagio de quadribol, mas a de James era na cama escondido pelo feitiço do silencio, adorava gemer alto quando Sirius lhe metia em sua cama no quarto do primeiro ano.

James aos poucos aprendeu a amar Sirius, **(Diurno: Não confunda as coisas)** não importava que ele tinha lhe forçado no começo, tinha gostado após tudo. Agora naquele momento ele queria passar o resto de seus dias com Sirius. Se calhar adotaria uma criança com Sirius. **(Lua: Tudo é rosa e tem cheiro de roupa lavada. Vão à merda)**

-\\-\\-\\-\\- **#Diurno olha para a Cerca# (Diurno: Não é lá grande coisa...)**

Harry pegou uma chave de portal para Austrália, ele esperava poder encontrar Remus o quanto antes, estava ficando completamente apaixonado e assustado, **(Lua: Que paixão é essa que só foi mencionada nesse capítulo?)** pois não sabia o que encontraria se visse o homem com outro alguém, **(Diurno: O quê?)** e ele só queria ser feliz, merecia ser feliz, mas se Remus já estivesse com outra pessoa, não insistiria afinal o mesmo também devia ser feliz. **(Diurno: Dramático) (Lua: Tocante²)**

Chegou na Austrália no meio da tarde **#Sr** **a** **. Vírgula foi dar uma volta na lancha que ganhou no bingo#** a sua frente estava um hospital bruxo, ali na entrada tinha uma foto de Remus **(Lua: "... seminu, segurando uma mangueira de bombeiro.")** como residente do hospital. Harry estava feliz de que Remus era um medibruxo residente do maior hospital da Austrália. Entrou no hospital e viu Remus atendendo uma jovem que tinha sofrido sérios danos **(Diurno: "... mentais devido aos trashes ripados. Seu nome era Lua.")** de magia acidental com seu pequeno filho, que estava ao seu lado chorando assustado. Remus **(Lua: Eu vou surtar! Não aguento mais ler 'Remus'!)** tinha visto Harry e sorriu, logo pediu para que uma enfermeira acompanhasse a paciente para o andar para casos desconhecidos, **(Diurno: Departamento do Dr. House) (Lua: Sdds)** ele ainda não sabia o que tinha atingido a pequena mãe e logo foi ate Harry.

-Nunca imaginei que fosse te encontrar de novo Harry. **(Lua: Vocativo, amor)** –disse Remus abraçando o garoto apertado. **(Diurno: Lua, analise um pouco: 'abraçando o garoto apertado') (Lua: Ele abraçou o garoto que é apertado)**

-Podemos conversar em particular? **(Lua: Grossa. Não dá nem 'oi, cavala')** –perguntou completamente vermelho.

-Algo errado? **(Diurno: Muito errado)** –perguntou Remus mostrando o caminho para Harry ao seu escritório particular.

-Me apaixonei. **(Lua: Além de grossa, é curta)** –respondeu de cabeça baixa, estava com medo de olhar para cima. **(Diurno: Essa criança está com sérios problemas mentais, de humor e de personalidade)**

Remus olhou atento para Harry **(Lua: "... e o estuprou." FIM!)** , sabia que o garoto estava com medo de ser machucado, percebia que o coração do garoto já estava entregue, mas estava com medo de sofrer se não fosse correspondido. Remus respirou fundo, sabia que teria que conversar direito com Harry, ele era velho demais para o garoto disso sabia. **(Diurno: Lupin é muito convencido ou lê pensamentos. O Harry nem disse que era por ele que estava apaixonado)**

-Não acho que devemos Harry… **(Lua: Pelamor de Deus! Como assim 'acha'? Dá um chocolate pra essa criança que a paixonite passa)**

Harry olhou para cima chocado com a resposta, soluçou, ele não esperava aquela resposta de Remus, esperava tudo menos aquilo, abaixou a cabeça de novo completamente arrasado com o que tinha ouvido. **(Diurno: Drama Queen) (Lua: De 5°)** Chorou silenciosamente. Remus tinha percebido que tinha magoado completamente Harry, mas ele não podia, ainda se via de luto pela esposa que tinha amado com loucura **(Lua: Só tem gente louca por aqui. Já li esse 'ama com loucura' umas cinco vezes até agora)** e também não era certo ter um relacionamento sério com Harry. **(Diurno: Quer o que? Um relacionamento engraçado?) (Lua: Diurno, você já foi melhor)**

-Voltarei para casa e então você pode viver sua vida em paz, nunca pensei que fosse ser rejeitado assim, esperava tudo menos isso. –disse Harry engolindo o choro. **(Lua: OLX, gente! Desapega)**

-Harry não é certo te prender a mim… **(Diurno: Estupra logo pra eu poder ir dormir sabendo que terminei de ripar essa bosta)**

-Não é certo viver sem amor, eu me apaixonei, não é fácil controlar os sentimentos, sempre soube que o amor não era pra mim. Adeus. **(Diurno: Encheu o saco de metade dos figurantes pra chegar lá, falar meia dúzia de mimimi e tchau? Vão se foderem!)** –disse Harry interrompendo Remus triste. **(Lua: "Eu sou emo, mimimi, estou apaixonado, mimimi, Remo me come")**

-Espere Harry. Não é certo te prender a mim, porque você é mais jovem que eu, eu poderia ser seu pai! –respondeu Remus trancando a porta de seu escritório com feitiços e colocando feitiços de privacidade. **(Lua: É AGORA! Diurno, invoca o João Cléber!) (Diurno: Não dá, só consigo invocar gente morta) #Lua põe uma coleira em seu pitbull, Hércules, e sai à procura de João Cléber# (Lua fala para Hércules: Tá com fome, meu anjinho?) (Diurno: .)**

-Papai Sev, papai James e Sirius **(Lua: "... são três bixas velhas, assim como você... Me estupra?")** me disse **(Diurno: PLORAU)** para correr atrás de quem eu amo, eles me deram benção por te amar. **(Diurno: Deveriam ter dado umas boas palmadas, isso sim) (Lua: Melhor não. Vai que ele curte apanhar...)** Se fosse assim como você pensa, eles não me teriam deixado correr atrás de você. –respondeu Harry desabando no chão num canto perto da porta. **(Lua: Ai amiga, eu to NO-CHÃO!) (Diurno: Ai amiga, eu DE-SA-BEI!)**

Remus ainda custava crer naquilo, ele duvidava que James, Sirius ou ate mesmo Severus deixaria que Harry se relacionasse com ele. **(Lua: O Estatuto da Criança e do Adolescente também pensa assim, mas trash é trash) (Diurno: Cadê o estupro? Para de encher linguiça!)** Suspirando foi ate Harry e se ajoelhou na frente do garoto, **(Lua: "... baixou as calças dele e mamou." Fim)** ele não queria machucar o garoto assim, ele não sabia o que fazer a respeito do sentimento do rapaz, mas ele também não sabia o que fazer a respeito de seus próprios sentimentos. **(Diurno: Soca no rabo, infeliz)** Harry se encolheu ele não queria ser machucado, ele amava demais Remus para sumir dali. **(Lua: sdds coerência) (Diurno: Beepolar)**

-Podemos tentar, mas não te prenderei a minha vida, não teremos relação séria… **(Lua Resumiu: Vou te comer, mas não vou te assumir)**

-Isso não é nada então. –respondeu Harry tremendo mais machucado com as palavras de Remus. **(Diurno: Acredite, as palavras do Remus doeram menos do que a fic inteira) (Lua: Fic inteira? Como assim, Diurno? Eu to ripando essa bosta há três capítulos seguidos enquanto vocês ficam se revezando) #Lua solta a coleira de Hércules# (Lua: Hércules, pega!) (Diurno: Cabô? Vai deixar a página inteira em negrito? u.u)**

-Harry! Você é só um garoto que precisa experimentar com a vida, não merece ser preso a um homem velho como eu que fui marcado quase a minha vida toda e eu quero que você tenha família como eu sei que você sempre quis.–disse Remus ficando frustrado com Harry. **(Lua: "Eu sou velho, mimimi, preciso de azulzinho")**

-Meus pais estão vivos, tenho três irmãos. Eu já tenho família. Eu sempre soube que se um dia eu me relacionasse com um homem eu nunca poderia ter meus próprios filhos, **(Diurno: Graças a Deus! Não tem MPreg!) (Lua: Não comemora muito não, viu... Nunca se sabe)** mas já me conformei, eu não me deitaria com nenhuma mulher em minha vida, **(Lua: Menino, você não sabe o que 'tá perdendo!)** agora acho que irei embora e pedirei para essa magia me matar, **(Diurno: Drama Queen²)** perdi muita coisa vindo aqui tentar conquistar seu amor. –respondeu Harry tremendo e chorando baixinho. **(Diurno: Respira. Meu Deus, que fala enorme, parece até Sheakspeare) (Lua: SQN!)**

Remus ficou chocado com a historia que Harry tinha contado, **(Lua: Ai loba, eu to CHO-CA-DA!)** ele jamais pensou que Lily e Severus tivessem filhos, ele conhecia Severus e sabia que o outro sempre odiou Harry, mas lá se via ele, pai de três filhos com Lily. Sentiu a magia ao redor lhe cutucar **(Diurno: "... o rego e gostou") (Lua: Magia safadeenha)** a alma e sabia que aquela magia era perigosa que poderia ate mesmo lhe matar, mas o que sentia naquele momento era como tinha sentido antigamente, quando ainda era um lobisomem e sentia sua alma se ligando para Ninfadora Tonks. Algo não estava certo ali, percebeu Harry esfregando o peito, sabia que o garoto estava sentindo aquilo que ele sentia. **(Diurno: Vai dar um piriri neles, cuida só) (Lua: hashahshashah')**

-Magia, eu não quero, você pode me matar, por favor? **(Lua: É tão inútil que não se presta nem pra cometer suicídio, tem que implorar pra magia safadinha matar ele)** –disse Harry para o nada, ele já tinha sido machucado o suficiente em seu vida para querer aquilo que sentia no seu peito, ele tinha ciência do que aquilo era.

-Vocês dois devem se ligar, minha magia não mata ninguém, ela junta suas almas… **(Diurno: Que pena... Uma morte, nesse momento, seria de grande ajuda)**

-E porque devo ficar com alguém que nem sabe o que perde, **(Lua: Isso mesmo, bixa! Se valoriza, amiga!)** que culpa sua própria idade para fugir dos relacionamentos? –perguntou Harry dolorido.

-O amor não tem idade, o amor é a maior magia que existe no mundo. –respondeu a voz. **(Diurno: To ficando bolado com essa voz do além)**

-Quem é você? –perguntou Remus curioso, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar daquilo em anos. **(Lua: Remo, agora não filho, menos conversa e mais ação. Estupra logo esse garoto que eu quero dormir. A-GI-LI-ZA)**

-Você conheceu um garoto chamado Régulus Black? **(Diurno: Mais um figurante)** Ele também foi apaixonado por você e você o rejeitou por ser infantil e pequeno, **(Diurno: Na verdade ele rejeitou porque preferiu o Sirius)** mas a verdade é que pequeno Régulus só queria ser amado e resgatado. **(Lua: Não existe amor em HP. Segue) (Diurno: Lua, conhece uma música que diz: 'Não existe amor em SP'?) (Lua: O quê que eu acabei de falar? '._.)** –respondeu a voz.

-Régulus, eu sei que é você, mas porque você não reviveu? **(Diurno: "- É que as cotas para viados já estavam preenchidas.")** –perguntou Remus, ele tinha reconhecido a voz.

-Porque o meu tempo na Terra passou, **(Lua: O tempo ta passando aqui também e nada de estupro...)** tenho certeza de que Sirius entende isso, **(Diurno: O que tem haver o cu com as calças?)** afinal ele me perdoou quando nos encontramos no céu. Eu tinha contado tudo a ele antes que algo acontecesse e eu sabia que quando o mal fosse morto, tudo iria voltar ao normal e pessoas mortas pela varinha de Voldemort voltaria a vida, eu escolhi não voltar, sabendo que não teria você. **(Diurno: Só to vendo a autora encher a linguiça...)** –respondeu Régulus.

Remus ficou chocado com aquilo, ele tinha rejeitado o garoto no passado por ser um slytherin **(Lua: Remo racista! Não foi assim que a tia Lua te ensinou! Pede desculpa pro coleguinha, A-GO-RA!)** e que andava com a turma de Malfoy e Cia, ele sabia que o garoto se juntaria ao Lord das trevas quando fosse a hora de ir. Ele olhou Harry o garoto ainda estava lá sentindo a dor no peito e soube que Régulus fazia aquilo para seu próprio bem, que ele não devia ignorar os sentimentos e nem ignorar que eles agora eram almas gêmeas. **(Lua: "Carne e unha, alma gêmea, bate coração..." – Fábio Jr.) (Diurno: "... As metades da laranja, dois amantes, dois irmãos...") (Lua: Incesto? Gosto)** Aquilo era forçado, mas Régulus era um garoto que tinha sido rejeitado e sabia que ele faria ele se entregar.

-Régulus pode me levar embora? –perguntou Harry olhando para onde ele sentia que a alma invisível estava. **(Diurno: É na sorte)**

-Te darei um presente em nove meses, **(Lua: Diurno, eu bem que te avisei. Não era para ter comemorado) (Diurno: MPreg Astral? Que isso... Tudo tem limite! Até MPreg tem limite!)** agora ataque Remus e faça ele ser seu. **(Lua Cléber: É AGORA!)** –respondeu Régulus sussurrando no ouvido de Harry. –Vá!

Harry estava assustado com o que tinha ouvido, mas tinha obedecido e atacado Remus. **(Lua'Dmila: É HOJE!) (Diurno: OAIEIAOEIAEIOAEI)** O mais velho segurou Harry antes que algo acontecesse, **(Lua: Remo, nem pense em empacar o menino!)** mas sentiu os lábios de Harry em sua boca, sentiu o beijo selvagem do garoto e quanto menos esperava sentiu suas roupas sumirem do lugar. **(Diurno: Masôq? É assim? Rapidinha no escritório?)** Agora ele sabia o que Régulus tinha dito a Harry, mas não achava que o garoto faria aquilo com ele. Sentiu a penetração brusca de Harry e gritou de dor e deixou de lutar contra o garoto. **(Lua: Não creio... Amiga, eu to PA-RA-LI-SA-DA!) (Diurno: Eu também não creio... Amiga, ele é PAS-SI-VA!)** Remus chorou com a violação de Harry, **(Diurno: A seco)** ele sabia que Régulus estava assistindo aquilo, **(Lua: Daqui a pouco vira suruba... Já tem um punheteiro de olho, só esperando alguém chamar)** ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo que estava começando a responder aos estímulos de Harry. **(Diurno: Nasceu pra ser passiva, aceita)**

-Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe… -dizia Harry a cada estocada em sua próstata. **(Lua: HAHSAHSAHSHASH' Meu Deus! Eu broxava na hora!)**

-Por favor, pare, isso dói. **(Lua: Relaxa bee, daqui a pouco você começa a gostar)** –pedia Remus tentando empurrar Harry para longe, mas sentia o pequeno garoto mais forte que ele naquele momento. Sentiu o gozo de Harry em sua próstata. **(Diurno: Pelo amor de Deus. Eu não estou crendo... AEOI** _ **EJACULAÇÃO**_ **AIUAOA** _ **PRECOCE**_ **) (Lua Resumiu: "- Harry, pega!". Ele estala os dedos e estão nus. Enfiou a seco. "- Desculpa, desculpa...". "- Para, isso dói.". Harry goza. Fim)**

Harry ficou mais um pouco dentro de Remus, **(Diurno: Esse foi o estupro?)** tentando normalizar sua respiração, ele sentiu Régulus ao seu lado e sabia que logo ele iria dizer alguma coisa e não duvidou quando ouviu a voz, dizendo para os dois. **(Lua: "- Já?")**

-Logo em nove meses vocês serão pais. Devem ficar juntos, para seu próprio bem. **(Diurno: Remo grávido. Pronto. Já li de tudo) (Lua: Eu não diria isso se fosse você... Nunca se sabe²) (Diurno: Quê? Vai virar Mãe Diná agora?)**

Harry olhou nos olhos de Remus e viu dor ali, **(Lua: Se ali ta doendo, imagina o olho do cu...) (Diurno: AOIEOIAEOIAOEIOAIE)** sabia que tinha machucado os sentimentos do outro, com cuidado saiu de dentro do mais velho e fez as roupas voltarem nos lugares. Harry voltou a se encolher no canto e recomeçou o choro e tremedeira, **(Diurno: Beepolar** **infinito** **)** ele sabia que Remus nunca lhe perdoaria pelo estupro. **(Lua: E dá pra chamar isso de estupro? "Desculpa, Desculpa", "Ai, tá doendo... To grávido")** Remus olhou para Harry sem entender, ele sabia que o garoto estava começando a se culpar por ter lhe estuprado, ele nunca pensou aquilo de Harry, resolveu abrir a porta e deixar que Harry fosse embora, mas a magia não deixou que a porta fosse aberta. **(Lua: To começando a ficar cabreira com essa bagaça de magia)**

-Deve ser feliz Remus, **(Diurno: Vocativo)** não deve tirar a vida dessa criança que espera. –disse Régulus.

Harry olhou para Remus assustado, ele nunca pensou que o outro quisesse tirar aquela criança que carregaria em alguns meses. Ajudou Remus a se sentar com cuidado no pequeno sofá que tinha naquela sala, **(Diurno: Isso, ajuda a grávida) (Lua: Um homem feito, quase quarenta anos, ser estuprado por uma criança e ainda ser ajudado a sentar... Isso é deprimente)** Remus desviou o olhar, ele realmente não sabia o que fazer naquele momento e nunca pensou que sofreria as conseqüências de um estupro e de uma relação forçada por Régulus Black. **(Lua: Foi o Régulus que te comeu a seco? Não, então segue) (Diurno: Esse figurante ta aparecendo mais que a Cerca)**

-Porque **(Lua/Faustão: EROOOU!)** faz essas coisas? –perguntou Remus dolorido. **(Diurno: Vocativo)**

-Talvez para que você parasse de fugir dos relacionamentos e tratar de ser feliz. –respondeu Régulus.

Harry ficou na janela um pouco, ele estava assustado, magoado e com medo de seu próprio futuro, mas não podia fugir da ligação de almas que Régulus tinha forçado, ele não queria ter estuprado Remus, afinal amava ele demais para fazer aquilo que tinha feito, ele se odiava naquele momento e queria se matar ele mesmo. **(Lua: 'se matar ele mesmo'. Não, vai se matar o Remo) (Diurno: Morre logo, assim termina mais rápido)**

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\- **#Lua conta para a Cerca a cena broxante que acabou de ler#**

James se lembrava de muitas coisas de seu tempo com Sirius. Lembrava de ter tido sexo em todos os lugares imagináveis em Hogwarts. **(Diurno: Pra quê enredo?)** Tinha feito sexo na sala de aula de transfigurações e feitiços, tinha feito em varias salas de aulas vazias e também tinha feito na cozinha quando os elfos estavam longe limpando os corredores e salas comunais, tinha feito na biblioteca num canto escuro onde ninguém via, na sessão restrita da biblioteca. Tarde da noite tinha feito sexo selvagem na mesa das refeições no grande salão. Sirius foi um grande pervertido e antes que James decidisse que queria enlaçar Lily tinha feito sexo selvagem.Tinha feito sexo nos arredores da floresta proibida nos intervalos das aulas, na casa dos gritos. Nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol em varias posições. E quando Sirius se formou dois anos antes de James completar a educação, forçou James a ficar de quatro em sua cama depois da entrega do diploma, ele não tinha ficado para a festa, foi direto para o quarto onde James lhe esperava para enrabar. **(Lua Resumiu: Deu o cu em cada cantinho de Hogwarts)**

James com nove anos tinha **(Diurno: "... levado muita surra de piroca.")** aprendido muita coisa de natureza sexual com Sirius e nunca tinha reclamado, ele usou essa natureza sexual para conquistar as mulheres com quem ficou depois que Sirius deixou Hogwarts. **(Lua: Deu por hoje, cansô minha beleza)** Agora que tinha voltado a vida ele não se orgulhava de ter tido relações com essas mulheres antes de Lily. E tinha feito bem em se separar de Lily antes que ficasse louco com o que tinha feito, ele realmente não se orgulhava dessas coisas que tinha usados nas mulheres com quem dormiu. Aceitou se casar com Sirius, afinal ele foi o único que lhe ensinou muitas coisas. **(Lua: O mundo é cor de rosa, todos ressuscitam, Harry tem ejaculação precoce... Fim)**

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\- **(Diurno: Até logo, Cerca o/)**

Nota autor:

Mais um capitulo para vocês, espero que gostem e comentem... vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos **(Lua: NÃO! Eu me NE-GO a ripar o próximo)**

Ate breve… **(Diurno: Espero que você tenha um piriri por causa desse acento que comeu)**

 **Comentários Finais:**

 **Lua:** 5k. 10 páginas. O grande 'estupro' se resumiu à "- Desculpa, desculpa...", "- Para, isso dói..", gozou, engravidou e fim. Com direito a _voyer_. A foda mais curta que eu já ripei na VI-DA! O que foi isso? Menino, vá se tratar. Compre uns azulzinhos, uma piroca de plástico, um lubrificante... Pobre do Remo, levou cinco segundos de piroca seca. Se bem que cinco segundos de piroca... Ele nem teve TEM-PO de sentir a piroquinha do Harry. EM-FIM! Eu vou embora, amores. E dessa vez vou demorar mais que o Harry ahshashh' Tchau e bjos.

 **Diurno:** O que foi isso? Um de onze e outro de nove... Mestres da putaria, hein! Em cada cantinho de Hogwarts tem sêmem deles. Você senta em uma cadeira e... Opa, to grávida do Sirius. Falando em gravidez... #suspira# Nem vou falar nada, a Lua já disse o suficiente. Resumindo tudo em uma palavra: Deprimente. Até logo, abraços.


End file.
